Look to the Future
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Reminiscing about the past is never a pretty thing for Valvatorez given his entire story is full of loneliness, backstabbing and despair. Because of this, he needs Fenrich more than the other demon realizes. For 30 Day Disgaea Challenge.


**Look to the Future **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 4. That belongs to Nippon Ichi. **

**Summary: Reminiscing about the past is never a pretty thing for Valvatorez given his entire story is full of loneliness, backstabbing and despair. Because of this, he needs Fenrich more than the other demon realizes. **

**Pairing: Valvatorez/Fenrich **

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship **

**Warning: Swearing, dark backstory, despair, violence and unintentional OOC **

**For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 17 is Tyrant Valvatorez) and takes place directly after Witch Hunter For Hire (and probably in the same time frame as Artina's one shot that I'm skipping for now). I'm not doing all of them FYI.**

* * *

Valvatorez really didn't like how Virtue was stealing the spotlight from him as of late. Yes the Hades Party joked that characters that were more interesting than him would replace Val. He took it as a joke while Fenrich freaked out at the prospect of his lord not being the center character. Looking back though maybe that was a warning…

The former Tyrant was able to participate in battle after three days of his wrist healing. On the battlefield, he could finally witness what made Virtue so popular in a matter of days and he didn't fail to disappoint. Virtue did all the work for the group for the most part being able to use his gunblade to shoot down the shadows that threatened to wander the area. Virtue's weapon apparently was made specifically for hunting down these types of creatures so the minute the brunette showed up on the battlefield, most of the monsters fled to fight another day while Virtue eliminated those who couldn't run away fast enough. The first battle was a sight to behold apparently (minus Fenrich using Axel as bait) but from what Valvatorez was seeing, the witch hunter came prepared and made things easier for the Hades Party.

There was no participation for him even after his injuries were healed. He was just in the way at this point. The kids eventually took a liking to Virtue after Jingle's rambling about the brunette made him seem like not such a bad guy. The asshole persona Virtue had upon introduction slowly slipped away when he hung out with Axel and the children. He remained aloof and crude toward Fenrich though and showed indifference toward Artina if only because he didn't know how to act around an angel that happily pranced around the Netherworld.

After that encounter a few nights ago, Virtue didn't want to speak to Valvatorez except giving him updates when Fenrich failed to do so (which was often given how the vampire was avoiding his servant).

Now all Valvatorez could do until the two weeks were over was to sit down and mope. He demanded the Prinnies serve him sardines when Fenrich failed to do so. The main Prinny to give him food was the gold Prinny Cuu. Naturally Valvatorez called the Prinnies constantly that day for more sardines and Cuu accidentally ticked the former Tyrant off with his comment.

"Virtue isn't a bad kid, dood. You should give him a chance dood. It's not like he took every-oh shit dood!"

Valvatorez was generally kind to his Prinnies and they loved him for that, but for this moment, he attacked the Prinny like any demon would cause Cuu to explode in the background and for the other three Prinnies to find Cuu and carry him away crying.

The vampire was left alone to mope about being ignored by his group. If he were able to retain his powers back from his Tyrant era then there wouldn't have been a need for Fenrich to call up some witch hunters from other portion of the universe.

* * *

_In truth Valvatorez didn't really like the days of being a Tyrant. He could write a book of his adventures during his time as a Tyrant, but Valvatorez filtered the dark parts of his past so Fenrich wouldn't think so negative of him. There were a lot of things that he didn't want to talk about._

_The most important one was that there was a huge gap in his memory. He couldn't recall his age, his parents or anything that had happened for a certain period of time. You see, Valvatorez was never good with remembering things but the memory loss only made things worse. Valvatorez was a nobody originally who wandered around Netherworld from Netherworld hoping that there would be one demon that could help trigger his memory and regain what he had lost. _

_Valvatorez was special though. He had powers beyond imagination that could be felt from planets away. Weak demons ran in fear of the Tyrant's strength. The strong fought hard to prove their worth but only ended in defeat. Valvatorez just wanted someone to talk to, but he wasn't good with speaking to others either. When he woke up one day with no memory of his past, he decided that words were pointless and actions spoke louder than words. He wasn't that kind back in the day either as whoever attacked him got slaughtered. The one demon that wasn't slaughtered was Emizel's father Hugo who he saw as a rival, but Valvatorez couldn't reach out to him despite Hugo being one of the few people that did not fear him or want to kill him. Hugo of course had his own problems at the time so the vampire just left never to see him again. _

_The vampire ended up alone because of this vicious cycle and while he didn't mind being alone…he hated being lonely. Loneliness was a powerful emotion that demons felt all the time because they were constantly stabbed in the back. He didn't trust anyone for as long as he could remember. _

_The only time he attempted to trust ended in failure and ridicule. _

_Valvatorez hated witch hunters. He assumed they were all dishonorable cheats who would do anything to win a battle. He wasn't that far from the truth though as one of his opponents was a demon clown who called himself Sir Dagonet. The jester covered his face with a comedy mask and wore circus clothes fitting for the Middle Ages in the human world. Black and red were a dangerous combination because it gave the impression of deadly insanity (and he demonstrated that with his wicked laugh during combat). He fancied himself as a powerful witch hunter and he was good at being a jester. Dagonet was all about insults while dodging Valvatorez's powerful attacks instead of actually hurting him physically. The red eyed demon was good with battling those who relied on brute force and he never listened to any demon who attempted to play mind games. However, Dagonet was different. The aura around him was dreadful. It felt like all life forms would crumble around the crazy jester. _

_He never aimed to kill when he took his daggers and slashed at Valvatorez's cape. Angered he attempted to strike back but failed time and time again. This battle was more annoying than difficult. _

"_Valvatorez, isn't it sad that no one wants to talk to you?" He would speak whenever the vampire went on the offensive. "You're a powerful demon. Everyone knows that. You can't hide your powerful aura. The weak flee in terror and the strong attempt to prove themselves. You show no mercy. Your battle prowess is beautiful yet you can't get one person to listen to you. I heard you had one fight that ended in a draw and you still failed to speak up."_

_The vampire just assumed that Dagonet was a stalker or an information broker to be able to keep updated on his life. _

"_They always say that those who are alone most of their lives will die alone. Isn't that sad? You want something that anyone can give you, but they deny it. You want someone to help you regain your memories. You want something that you can call a friend, but time and time again they reject you and you're left with corpses behind you. I like that side of you and you should keep it."_

"…_You're annoying." Valvatorez growled as a response. _

"_But are your memories that you want so much so important that you'll throw yourself to the first person who acknowledges you? That's a dangerous way to live life. You'll end up dead before you know it."_

"…_I'm strong. I won't have to worry about something as lame as dying. A proud and noble demon will never go down against the cowardly scum like you."_

_The vampire was through talking with this jester. Speeding up his attacks, the vampire managed to lay a direct hit on the jester's face. Not only did his sword slash the mask off the clown, but it also cut half of the jester's face. If Dagonet wasn't what they call a witch hunter, then he would have been dead the minute his mask was cut. The jester wasn't laughing anymore as he hovered back screaming. The blood continued to drip down his face as he covered the portion that was ruined by the tip of the blade. _

"_Damn you Valvatorez! DAMN YOU! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THOSE PATHETIC VAMPIRES!" He wasn't smiling anymore removing his hand from where he was injured. You could easily see the muscle tissue from the injury. "You think you won because you destroyed by beautiful face?"_

"_There wasn't much of a face if you covered it with a mask." Valvatorez taunted, as he was ready to end this clown. He jumped into the air attempting to cut him down like the rest of them but the jester vanished into thin air. The vampire could still here his voice though._

_I will make sure you will never recover your memories. You were bone a lonely vampire. You will always be a lonely vampire. You will die a lonely vampire! Gwahahahahaha!_

_Valvatorez didn't believe those words originally and was just angered at how his cape wasn't in the best of conditions, but Dagonet kept true to his word. No one wanted to approach Valvatorez now because now the vampire was hearing these terrible lies spread about him._

"_Isn't that Tyrant Valvatorez?"_

"_Yeah, the King of Carnage and Atrocity! Did you hear how he slaughtered so many innocent demons who were in his way."  
_

"_I heard that too. They say the Blood Soaked Valvatorez of Absolute Evil bathes in the blood of his victims to make himself stronger. It doesn't matter if you're a human or a demon! He'll take your blood and then splatter it on the battlefield."_

"_Is that how he leaves his mark? Scary! We need to stay away or we'll be next!"_

"_The Bloodthirsty King of Fear must be stopped at all cost! Us weaklings are no match when alone but if we're all together, we can stop this madness."_

"_He has killed so many people in the name of fear. There's a difference between being a demon and being a scumbag. I wonder what other crimes he has committed in his name."_

_Valvatorez shook his head though. None of these were true. He would never kill the weak. He only drank blood when necessary and he certainly wouldn't make a spectator of himself with gory carnages. Was that jester intentionally framing him for crimes he didn't commit? At this rate, he would never be able to talk to anyone!_

_And that's what Dagonet wanted. For many years to come, Valvatorez was the loneliest vampire of them all. Everyone was scared of him be it angels, demons or humans. Witch hunters would make attempts on his life for his apparent strength and traps would be laid to eliminate him. Valvatorez wondered if he would have ended up like Overlord Zenon if this were the punishment for being too powerful. This darkness was forming inside of his heart without realizing it. On the surface he was aloof and devoid of any emotion but on the inside he was cracking up painfully. _

_This was when Fenrich came into his life. The werewolf was the first person that wasn't scared of his power nor wanted to kill him. Fenrich only wanted to assist him and reduce the burden he already had. Of course Valvatorez jumped at the opportunity of having someone to assist him. You see, as Tyrant, Valvatorez could tell if someone intended to stab him in the back based on their aura. While it would be revealed later that Fenrich had intentions, in that moment Fenrich was sincere in assisting him. _

_Fenrich would never realize how important he was to the Tyrant. To Fenrich, Valvatorez was his everything and swore to the moon to always be by his side. To Valvatorez, Fenrich was…also his everything but not in the same way as Fenrich thought of him. Fenrich was the first person that ignored the rumors spread by that crazy crown and actively spent time with him. If people associated Fenrich with Valvatorez, only bad things would happen to him. Yet he didn't care…so when Fenrich turned his back on him that day when everything was laid out in front of him, Valvatorez realized he did not care. He finally had the friend that wasn't scared of him…the one person that filled the void in his empty life…and he wanted to keep the status quo of them being comrades even after losing his power because at the end of the day, he couldn't live without Fenrich. The Tyrant was a dependent individual but just staying by the werewolf made him co-dependent. It was a double edge sword. Fenrich gave him strength to survive the hell for 400+ years and demonstrated that the power of friendship could beat any despair. On the other hand, he was setting himself up for failure if something were to happen to his friend. Valvatorez had already made a declaration to himself to protect the werewolf even if Fenrich found himself not worthy of such actions. They should be on equal grounds instead of that of a servant and master but Fenrich had his own issues._

_These issues were so apparent when Valvatorez couldn't get anything on his past that the vampire thought it would be best to leave out his own problems concerning his lack of memories. The only promise he could break concerning Fenrich was opening up about his backstory that he could not remember. Even if he told stories of some of his amazing battles, nothing could replace the black holes in his memories._

_So finding out that Fenrich was a witch hunter, one of the beings that worsened his loneliness in the first place was a sore spot in his dark heart. He wanted to forgive Fenrich and he can't at the moment. He's still bitter at how witch hunters are on a different level than him. The power of friendship isn't going to help him fight these bastards…and that was the harsh reality that he was aware of and what Dagonet taunted him about. If he couldn't prove himself and keep his promises, he'll be alone again…just as he finally made some friends who loved him for who he was. __**He wasn't alone anymore.**_

* * *

"Hey Valvatorez! We need some help here!"

Of course Axel has to be the one to snap him back to reality. That idiot's voice was so loud that even when angsting, the loud one will pull through.

"…What is it Axel?"

"Well…you need to see for yourself. It's not pretty and we could use someone like you."

"What about those witch hunters?"

"Uh…they got blasted off…" Axel mumbled trying his very hardest to not laugh. "By the time they get back from their space trip, the damage will have been done! Hurry up Valvatorez!"

The vampire smirked. So the witch hunters weren't invincible after all. That made him feel better that he was needed. Flicking his cape, he was prepared to protect his friends from whatever nightmare came their way. Because while he was Tyrant Valvatorez in the past, now he's Prinny Instructor Valvatorez who was notorious for eating sardines, spouting friendship lines and putting his friends above all else. Yes…only a noble demon would be able to pull this off and prove those rumors false.

"Axel, take me there."

* * *

**Me: Done with 3177 words. **

**Li: So this is part 4 in the headcanon series? **

**Me: Yes and it overlaps with Artina's one-shot. Yes I'm skipping her because my wrist was hurting and I couldn't think. I'll get back with her soon this month before school starts. Also, sardine-queen and I were taking about Val's backstory. I borrowed some of her comic ideas and what was going on through Val's mind and added my own so year credit Nami-chan too. Notes!**

**1\. Because we know nothing of Valvatorez, I have him be motivated by a lack of memory of his past. He doesn't know how old he is (but we have his canon age) nor does he know his parents or what he was doing before he was a powerful Tyrant. **

**2\. Sir Dagonet is the name of the Court Jester under King Arthur. Now the witch hunters that work under Zelda (Virtue's boss) are called the Knight Hunters of Round. Dagonet is at the very bottom of the list but he's still a powerful individual. He probably didn't expect Val to actually hit him but his retribution is to get everyone to avoid Valvatorez and cause a second Overlord Zenon. He's…probably an arch nemesis for Valvatorez so he might show up in future fanfics. **

**3\. All of those names that Valvatorez called are just a bunch of theories. My headcanon is Valvatorez despite those names is one of the nicest and misunderstood demons. It shows that though in the Tyrant DLC and apparently in the new scenario in Disgaea 4 Return. I honestly think that Valvatorez would have become like Zenon if he didn't meet Fenrich around that time because loneliness is a horrible emotion to fight when you're one of the strongest characters in the franchise.**

**4\. Yeah Virtue and Jingle are literally Team Rocket blasting off. You won't see that until Artina's one shot but I know they're not invincible. **

**That's it…next is Laharl and Sicily and I don't know where things will go from there. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
